yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
White Tiger (Shinto.)
RealSelf: White Tiger 'First Name' Leonardo 'IMVU Name' 'Nicknames' White Tiger 'Age' 54 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'2 'Weigh' 310 'God of Fate' Lord Grim 'Fighting Style' 'Godly Speed Fighting' This style is a mixture of Thunderous Boxing, Power Fist, and Speed Fighting Users are able to fight at incredible speed, striking their opponent in rapid succession that may even kill opponent's instantly. Their attacks may cause more damage than normal due to gaining kinetic energy, and thus momentum, produced through the speed of each hit. Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally faster over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level, making them immensely faster than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) without the need to train. User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to be born, able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. Another potential problem for the unadjusted, would be the physical body. The quick movements and the quick stops could break bones, or destroy internal organs, or more commonly the air pushing against ones chest would cause respiratory arrest. The speed moving could theoretically flay both skin and muscle from the bone. But again this is theory, the person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. Most users of this ability will experience none of these affects while using the Flash Step even if they do not have the capacity to resist bone breaking stops, crushing air or any other potential deadly effect of high speed movement under normal conditions making the Flash Step a valuable tool. This technique is commonly used to dodge projectiles, move behind enemies, and show off speed. It can also be used to get away from a fight. In this case it may cause the user to appear as if they are teleporting short distances away every second or so rather than moving at a constant high speed away from a fight, though it does not have to. Other applications include using the technique to move back and forth between different areas to cause an after image of yourself making it appear as if there are multiple copies of the user. A user of Flash Step doesn't necessarily have to be fast to be able to use this technique. A few users can even use this technique to fight by proxy (The ability to do or be something without really doing it in person), using a puppet to fight for them by making its limbs seem to be moving on their own. Some manipulators of time can give the appearance of Flash-stepping, by slowing down time around them.In some cases, the user actually does teleport short distances.The user's mind and eyes process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing the user to easily perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly The user of this power can control an individual's perception of time, they can influence the senses of the person to speed up insanely so that the body fails to keep up, making the person feel like everything is happening so slowly. The user can also slow down the senses to make everything to appear at a fast pace so that the person cannot react in time or even influence the senses to the point where everything appears to have stopped and which causes the person to be paralyzed and stop moving completely. This style iniates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability posses great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using ones physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit One of he main moves within this style would be the Lightning thrust technique, which is When user is able to launch a single attack that hits its target multiple times. This could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch but in order to do said move, one must channel enough Chi into their arm that could deliver the said blows to dismember an opponent. Using the technique… to an oppoenet so “1 punch” could have been thrown out to the human eye and untrained eye. But in reality the strikes would add up to 10 hits or more in total. The user's arm(s) possesses immense physical strength capable of breaking strong material such stone or steel with their bare hands. using this style, the user can dodge bullets ( if seen), catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Due to all of the agility training with the numberous amount of physically tasking work-outs. The user is also capable of executing defensive techniques in boxing include slipping, bobbing, blocking, covering-up, clinching, footwork, and pulling away.User with this style can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. with the movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance The ability to counter attacks enemies by using their own physical force against them in addition to the user's attack power. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Not be confused with Power Echo and/or Power Reflection. User with this power can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. *'Cross-Counter Move' - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. *'Counter-Counter Move' - counter of a counter move by an opponent. *'Defense Counter Move' - for defense after the user is hit. *'Ocular Counter Move' - This version is a ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. *'Physical Counter Move' - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. *'Quick Time Move' - This slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. *'Vertigo Counter Mover- for flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body.' The wide variety of kicks in "Power Fist" make it distinctly noticable. Taekwondo kicks appear to be similar to many of the kicks found in Power Fist, though again circular motion is emphasized. Also, in contrast to most modern taekwondo styles, Power Fist utilises a wide variety of low (below the waist), hooking or sweeping kicks, with one of the most distinctive being the low spinning (sweeping) heel kick. Based on Hapkido's method of delivery tends toward greater weight commitment to the strikes and less concern for quick retraction of the kicking leg. Traditionally, Choi Yong-Sool's yu kwon sool (유권술; 柔拳術) kicking techniques were only to the lower body, but most derived varieties of hapkido, probably as a direct influence from other Korean arts, also include high kicks and jumping kicks. At the more advanced levels of Hapkido the practitioner learns "blade kicks" which utilize sweeping blade strikes of the inner and outer foot against pressure points of the body. Based of of hapkido's joint control techniques they are said to be derived largely from Daitō-ryū Aiki-jūjutsu. They are taught similarly to aikido techniques, but in general the circles are smaller and the techniques are applied in a more linear fashion. Power Fist joint manipulation techniques attack both large joints (such as the elbow, shoulder, neck, back, knee, and hip) and small joints (such as wrists, fingers, ankles, toes, jaw).Most techniques involve applying force in the direction that a joint moves naturally and then forcing it to overextend or by forcing a joint to move in a direction that goes against its natural range of motion. These techniques can be used to cause pain and force a submission, to gain control of an opponent for a 'come along' techniques (as is often employed in law enforcement), to assist in a hard or gentle throw or to cause the dislocation or breaking of the joint. Power Fist differs from some post war styles of aikido in its preservation of a great many techniques which are applied against the joint that were deemed by some to be inconsistent with aikido's more pacificistic philosophy. With throwing Judo/Yudo tactics employ extensive use of throws, various chokes, hold downs, joint locks, and other grappling techniques used to control the opponent on the ground. there also exists a portion of the Power Fist curriculum which consists of techniques specifically designed to thwart judo style attacks. The judo/yudo techniques were however adopted with adjustments made to make them blend more completely with the self-defense orientation which hapkido stresses. For example many of the judo style throwing techniques employed in Power Fist do not rely upon the use of traditional judo grips on the uniform, which can play a large role in the Japanese sport. Instead in many cases they rely upon gripping the limbs','''head or neck in' order to be successful.''' Foot work in this style is similar to that seen in Jeet Kun Do or Boxing. It is to be noted that even though the style focuses on close quarter combat, footwork is important as to close or create distance between the two people fightinng each other.' '''It's also used for dancing around the opponent for confusion, or shuffling movements, to open areas on an opponnets body, or defend on ones own. There are basic shuffles, and then there are double shuffles used to close the area or speace, or open it. These footworks can be combined with kicks or punches or even parry attacks if timed percisely.' The foot work is also key in terms of trapping opponents, continueing the offense, and adding tons and tons of pressure. Combine the footwork with the rlentless offense,a nd you haved the best possible defense, of course this is all dependent on the preson using the style, as some are more physicly dominant than others. When the distance is wide, the attacking opponent requires some sort of preparation. Therefore, attack him on his preparation of attack." "To reach me, you must move to me. Your attack offers me an opportunity to intercept you." This means intercepting an opponent's attack with an attack of your own instead of a simple block It is for this concept Jeet Kune Do is named and why Power Fist practitioner Tetsu Ryoji believes that this is the most difficult defensive skill to develop. This strategy is a feature of some traditional Chinese martial arts as wing chun, as well as an essential component of European épée fencing. Stop hits & kicks utilize the principle of economy of motion by combining attack and defense into one movement thus minimizing the "time" element. When confronting an incoming attack, the attack is parried or deflected and a counterattack is delivered at the same time. Not as advanced as a stop hit but more effective than blocking and counterattacking in sequence. This is practiced by some Chinese martial arts as wing chun etc., it is also known in Krav Maga as "bursting". Simultaneous parrying & punching utilizes the principle of economy of motion by combining attack and defense into one movement thus minimizing the "time" element and maximizing the "energy element. Efficiency is gained by utilizing a parry rather than a block. By definition a "block" stops an attack whereas a parry merely re-directs an attack. Redirection has two advantages: It requires less energy to execute; it utilizes the opponents energy against them by creating an imbalance. Efficiency is gained in that the opponent has less time to react to the nullification of their attack while having to worry about defending an incoming attack. JKD practitioners believe they should target their kicks to their opponent's shins, knees, thighs, and midsection like in wing chun, as such this is another aspect of Power Fist.These targets are the closest to the foot, provide more stability and are more difficult to defend against. Maintaining low kicks utilizes the principle of economy of motion by reducing the distance a kick must travel thus minimizing the "time" element. However, as with all other Power Fist principles nothing is "written in stone". If a target of opportunity presents itself, even a target above the waist, one could take advantage of the situation without feeling hampered by this principle. Powers Ascension The user can ascend and gain virtual omnipotence surpassing cosmic entities, deities, supernatural beings and many other forces by using several means to achieve unparalleled power, becoming the most powerful being in the universe. ''Note':'' ''The user of this ability was never originally omnipotent, therefore achieves that stage of power via several other means like: Absorption, Consumption, Sealing, Fusion, Spiritual Ascension, etc. *Absolute Will - User wills themselves into a higher level of existence. *Absolute Storage - Absorb, contain, seal, trap or lock limitless amounts of power inside the users body. *Almighty Object Fusion - Fuse with a certain object that grants omnipotence. *Almighty Replication - replicate the powers of near omnipotent beings. *Cosmic Host - Become omnipotent by being a host of a specific entity. *Evolution - Evolve into a transcendent state beyond all other forms of being. *Imbued Godhood - Be powered by a specific supernatural source. *Knowledge - Become omnipotent using the knowledge of magic or science or even divine knowledge. *Perfection - Gain omnipotence by achieving the ultimate state of flawlessness. *Personification - By becoming the embodiment of omnipotence. *Possession - By possessing or trapping a nigh omnipotent being inside user. *Willpower or Inner Power - Ascend through sheer force of will becoming nigh omnipotent. *Steal or Kill - By killing a powerful deity or stealing its power. *Soul Absorption - Absorb many souls to achieve god-like power *Deification - Gain omnipotence by aquiering a godly status. *Unity - By becoming the very essence of the universe *Zenith - Rare cases when one transforms into the most powerful being in all of living existence. Anyone with this condition however has to be someone of great power already. Absolute Condition User has an absolute or supreme physical and mental condition, meaning that all powers are in a supreme or absolute level with no limitation. This power can be achieved in 3 ways: #Evolution, Transformation or Ascension of one into a more powerful form. #Using a source of power, or any mystical or scientific enhancement. #By absorbing or consuming supreme levels of power. *Absolute Adaptation *Absolute Attack *Absolute Defense *Absolute Hearing *Absolute Immortality *Absolute Immunity *Absolute Immutability *Absolute Intellect *Absolute Speed *Absolute Stamina *Absolute Strength *Omni-Senses *Omni-Immunity *Psionic Manipulation - absolute mental powers. *Reality Perception - capable of perceiving anything. *Absolute Self-Sustenance - survive without any form of external aid. *All Physical and Mental Enhancements on an Absolute Level. 'Weapon of Choice' 'Blade of Destruction' This blade can destroy anything that is clashes against no matter organic, or godly, or mechanic, cybornetic. Created by Lord Grim himself. With this unlimited power can destroy anything, everything and everyone, beginning with entire areas, buildings, cities, countries, states, continents, worlds, planets, dimensions, inter-dimensions, parallel worlds, solar systems, suns, stars, star systems, whole entire galaxies nebulas and universes and possibly even abstract concepts and/or natural forces/laws. Cosmic and high-level possessors of this immeasurably limitless god-like ability can literally go beyond space-time itself, thus wiping out and destroying all that exists in the entire universe and way beyond. *Concept Destruction *Destructive Energy Manipulation *Domain Destruction *Electric Field Negation *Energy Erasure *Galaxy Destruction *Molecular Combustion *Planet Destruction *Planetary System Destruction *Space Depletion *Star Destruction *Sui Generis Manipulation *Time Destruction *Total Event Collapse *Universe Destruction Allies/Enemies ( This is mainly for enemy or rival gods. Also the god your affiliated with may also be married. ) Allied with ( Are they allied with the emporor and the Elites, or the Rebels with the legion.)) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Category:Shinto Category:Shinto Grim